Captain America Across Time
by WaterGirl15
Summary: During World War II two mysterious girls find their way into Bucky's and Steve's lives, but who are these girls? Where did they come from and how do they know what's going to happen? Now Steve is confused even more being in the new time, but how is it she's here too and how do some of the avengers know her? ((Edited))
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my head...what happened?" A young girl with brown hair asks.

"I'm not sure...ow" A young girl with blond hair answers.

The two stand up and dust themselves off, but become confused by their clothing.

"I wasn't wearing this before, unless I forgot I changed for the show...," the brunette says.

"I know for certain I wasn't wearing a dress earlier," The blond says.

The two walked out onto the street and look around, their eyes widen at the scenery around them.

"How is this even possible?" The brunette asks.

"I'm not sure," the blond answers.

The brunette walks around telling her friend to meet up with her at Time Square after they gather more info on how in the name of God they ended up in NYC.

"Oh man...I think I'm lost...dang it." She walks around more getting more confused when she finally comes up on a diner. As she gets closer she hears people talking.

"Finally I can ask someone for some help," She says walking into the alley, then she sees someone being beat up.

"Hey!' She yells attacking the one of the men. She slugged him in the face making him fall to the ground. When he gets up he looks at her.

"Baby-doll you may wanna skidaddle, this guy has beef with us," He says to her, "Then we can go out and get some."

"Leave her alone," the small guy says. The bigger one slugs him in the face.

"Hey Jerk," the girl says, "Why don't ya mess with someone your own size."

He turns to face her when he gets her fist hard in the cheek. The second guy lets go of the smaller man and attacks her, but he is tripped by the smaller man.

"Thanks," the small man says.

"No problem," she says, "We better split before they wake up."

The man takes her hand and they head into the dinner. The girl whips off some of the dirt and blood on his face and hands when they get a booth.

"My name is Steve, Steve Rogers" Steve says as she whips his hand.

"Gabrielle Orphanides" She says smiling at him.

"So how does a sweet doll, like yourself, know how to fight?" Steve asks.

"Well I was bullied a lot as a child and one day I just got tired of being beat on so I learned Martial Arts," Gabrielle replies.

The two talk for what seems mer minutes, but soon it became dark and Gabrielle remembers her friend.

"Oh No! I forgot about Jessica" Gabrielle says standing up quickly.

"Here let me help you look," Steve says getting up as well.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You helped me, so I'll help you," Steve smiles.

The two leave the diner and go to where Time Square is and start looking for Gabrielle's friend. After looking and not finding her friend Steve offers to let her stay with him and his friend. Not having anywhere else to go she accepts.

While Gabrielle helps Steve with the bullies; her blond friend was walking around downtown where she could have sworn the restaurants would be, but she was hopelessly lost. She continues to walk around when suddenly three men walk up to her.

"Hi there baby," one says.

"What's a doll like you doing out here alone?" another asks.

"Please leave me alone" She says.

"Aw come on baby lets go have some fun," the third man says.

"Hey she said to leave her alone," a fourth voice says, "I would heed that advice."

The men turn to face the newcomer, but soon they back off.

"Thank you for helping me," the girl says.

"You're welcome, but what are you doing out here alone? It's almost night."

"I was looking for my friend, but then I got lost," she answers.

"C'mon I'll let you stay at my place until we can find your friend," he says, "The names Bucky by the way."

"Jessica."

The two head back to his place and talk over dinner Jessica had made for the two of them as a way to say thank you. Jessica looked out the window and saw it had started to rain.

"Oh man I hope Steve gets back before he gets too soaked," Bucky says, "He's so frail that he get sick easily."

"I hope Gabby is ok," Jessica says, "She's the same way with her asthma."

Soon the front door opened to laughter. The two turn to see Steve and Gabrielle laughing together as they drip from the rain.

"I thought for sure we would get back before the storm hit," Steve says, "Sorry that we got caught out there."

"It's alright I haven't run in a storm like that since I was little," Gabrielle smiles.

"Gabby!" Jessica calls running over to her friend.

"Jess! Oh man I was so worried!" Gabrielle says as Jessica pulls her into a hug.

"Oh this is your friend?" Bucky asks walking up.

"Gabby this is Bucky," Jess says, "Bucky this is Gabrielle."

"It's nice to meet you Bucky," Gabrielle says, "Steve told me a lot about you."

Bucky looked at Steve with a glare, but Steve only smiled. The girls laugh at the two until Gabrielle starts sneezing like crazy and at the same time Steve does the same.

"Oh man you two better get out of those wet clothes," Bucky says helping Steve.

Jessica and Gabrielle went into Bucky's room so Gabrielle could change.

"You should have been more careful."  
>"Yea yea"<p>

"C'mon Gabby running in the rain? Not a smart move."

"We weren't that far away."

Jessica shook her head as Gabby changed into a night dress she had found in the back of the closet. Gabby started to blush, she never wore something this short before in front of guys who weren't related to her. The two head back into the living room and start to clean up the mess Jessica had made.

"You two gals can stay in my room until you find your own place," Bucky says.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to be a burden," Gabrielle says.

"It's fine really," Steve says, but soon stops and stares at Gabrielle. She's wearing one of his mother's old night gowns.

"S-Steve?" Gabby asks blushing.

"Hm? W-What?"

"Oh does little stevie have a crush?" Bucky teases nudging his friend.

"S-Shut up!"

"Well I'm going to bed now, Goodnight everyone." Jess and Gabby head into Bucky's room.

"Smooth Stevie"

"Shut Up!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bucky! I'm going to the store do you need anything?" Steve calls.

"I don't need anything Steve! Just don't get into another fight!" Bucky calls back.

"Steve? Why don't I come with you to help?" Gabi asks.

"Oh! Uh...if you want to," Steve answers. Gabi smiles and nods her head.

"Jess I'm going out with Steve! I'll be back soon!"

"Ok! Don't get into any trouble!"

Steve and Gabi laughed a little as they headed out the door, they walk in silence not knowing what to say to one another. As they entered the store Gabi grabbed Steve's hand to make sure they wouldn't be separated, Steve blushed feeling her hand in his. The two gathered together what they needed and headed to the check out line.

"Hey doll, why are you with such a small man?" A tall army man asks, "Why not come and be with a real man?"

"Why have you seen one?" Gabi replies.

"Oh you're a feisty one, I like it," He growls getting closer to Gabi.

"Get away creep!" Gabi yelled punching the guy square in the nose. People gasped at what had happened as Steve tried to calm Gabrielle down, her mind was flashing to the times she was almost...

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Gabi says snapping out of her daze.

"No...it's ok," The man says, "You're really strong gal. Better treat her right boy." With that he left.

As Steve and Gabrielle walked back to the apartment Steve stopped walking and made Gabrielle sit on a bench in the park.

"Are you alright? You were shaking badly at the store," Steve asks concerned.

"I-I'll be fine I promise," Gabrielle says. Steve didn't buy it, but he didn't push so he took her home and told her to go and lay down.

"Is Gabi ok?" Bucky asks.

"Did something happen?" Jess adds.

"Some guy tried to make moves and her and she freaked out punching him in the nose," Steve explains, "But it wasn't like she was just protecting herself, she was really scared."

"It happened again," Jess sighs. The two look at her with a confused look asking for her to explain.

"Well Gabrielle was almost raped on two different occasions, once by a guy she didn't even know and the other by a close guy friend of hers," Jess informs, "Because of this she is more cautious around guys and get paranoid easily."

"Oh my god," Bucky says, "No wonder she freaked, she thought about what had almost happened."

Steve said nothing, is that the real reason Gabrielle learned to fight? So she would never be in that situation again?

"I wouldn't bother her, she needs time to collect herself," Jessica says.

For hours Gabrielle shut herself away, only coming out to get some food and use the bathroom. Jessica and Bucky ended up going out to dinner and a movie leaving Steve and Gabrielle home alone. Around nine pm a thunderstorm hit scaring Gabrielle. She tried to block it out, but it didn't work. She got up and went to Steve's room not knowing what else to do.

"Steve?" She asks opening the door. Steve was soundly asleep, Gabi smiled and then lighting hit making Gabi jump. She went over to his bed and cuddled against him closing her eyes tight.

"G-Gabi?" Steve asks looking at her.

"I-I'm sorry Steve, but I'm terrified of thunderstorms," Gabi says as thunder roared again, "AH!"

"Hey it's ok I'm here," Steve whispers as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hey Steve! Gabrielle! We're back!" Bucky calls when they enter the house around 10 pm.

"They might be asleep," Jessica says when they open the door to Steve's room. They stare in shock seeing Steve and Gabi sleeping together. The two laughs a little and leaves the room and head's to Bucky's room.

The next morning Gabi was first to wake up, she slowly opens her eyes to see Steve's face so close to her's. She blushes deeply as she tries to move, but Steve has his arms wrapped around her tightly. Sure she's strong, but she didn't want to wake him up. Slowly she got out of his arms and left the room. To clear her mind she started to make breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning," Jessica yawns walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jess."  
>"So how's you sleep last night in Steve's arms?" Gabi almost drops the plate she was holding when Jessica asks her.<p>

"W-What are you talking about?" She stammers.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Jess teases, "Bucky and I saw you two sleeping together in Steve's bed."

"I-I!..." Gabi didn't know how to answer. Soon Bucky and Steve walks into the kitchen and Gabi quickly turns away.  
>"Good morning Gals," Bucky says placing an arm around Jessica's shoulder, "So Gabi, Steve did you two have a fun night~?" Steve and Gabi blushes furiously and don't answer.<p>

"Aw how cute!" Jessica coos.

"Oh Hush!" Gabi says, "Keep it up and neither one of you will get breakfast."

"No! That's mean!" Bucky cries.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Steve says, "Thank you for the breakfast."  
>"You're welcome," Gabi says handing him a plate with eggs and bacon. After everyone ate and Gabi finished cleaning Bucky and Jessica went back to teasing the two.<p>

"C'mon are you just going to stay quiet on it?" Bucky asks.

"Fine! I was scared last night and I went to Steve because I was so scared," Gabi sighs.

"What aren't you scared of?" Jess teases, "Storms, clowns, needles."

"Ok one: Clowns are just freaky! Two: I'm not always scared of storms and three I've always hated needles!" Gabi defends making the others laugh.

"So what are the plans for the day?" Steve asks trying to get the attention of Gabrielle.

"The fair is going on tonight and I have to leave soon so I thought we could go to that," Bucky answers.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Jess says, "It will be nice to have some fun before you leave tomorrow."

"Oh I almost forgot to ask," Gabi says, "Since when have you two been so close?"

Now it was Bucky and Jessica's turn to blush and Steve and Gabrielle proceeded to tease the two.

"So when did Bucky ask you to be his?" Gabi asks, "We haven't been here that long, only a few weeks."

"He asked me last night when we were at the movies," Jess tells her, "And true love doesn't mean you have to really be with the person too long to fall in love. Like you and Steve."

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about," Gabi says turning away as she got ready.

"C'mon Gabs I know you better then that," Jessica says, "You like him don't you?"

"Well-I...Fine yes I like Steve, ever since we first met I like him he's different from any other guy I've dated."

"Well he is definitely different, well tonight you better do something to make him yours."

Gabi nods as they finishes getting ready. That night Bucky and Jess took off ahead of Steve and Gabi, earlier Bucky tried to convince Steve to ask Gabrielle out, but Steve thinks she deserves better.

"Steve, are you really going to try and join the army again?" Gabi asks.

"Yes, I want to fight for our country like every other man that enlists."

"I understand that, but...I don't want to lose you," Gabi says quietly hiding her face. Steve is shocked at what she said. She doesn't want to lose him? He smiles and takes her hand with one of his and uses his other to get her to look at him.

"You won't lose me Gabrielle, I love you too much to leave you alone."

Gabi looks at him with wide eyes as he slowly kisses her, she kisses him back and when they part they smile at one another.

"Gabrielle, will you be my gal?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Bucky says. The two turn to face Bucky and Jessica smiling.

"Not one word Jessica."

Two weeks later, after the fair, Steve is packing his things before he heads off to the military. Gabrielle stands at the door with a sad look on her face, she didn't want to see Steve leave.

"Promise me you will come back," Gabrielle says walking up to him.

"I will Gabrielle, and I will write to you everyday," Steve says taking her hand.

Gabrielle gave a sad smile as a tear went down her cheek, Steve whips it away.

"I will come back to you, I swear."

Gabrielle and Jessica go to see Steve off. As they wave goodbye Gabrielle's eyes water and tears fall. Jessica comforts her friend, just as Gabrielle did when Bucky left for the army. A few weeks pass and Gabrielle and Jessica get jobs to help the war effort. One day Gabrielle was walking down the street when she notices a poster saying 'Come and see Captain America! Our all American Boy!' Since Gabrielle is a nurse and the show would end just before her shift, she decides to head to the show. When the show began and Captain America started to speak Gabrielle recognizes his voice right away. As the show goes on Gabrielle smiles as she watches.

After the show Gabrielle heads to get a photo with "Star Spangled Man", she waits for the line to die down before walking up.

"Well if it isn't the famous Captain America," Gabrielle says walking up, "You seem familiar do I know you?"

"I doubt that ma'am" He answers not looking at her.

"Hm you remind me of my boyfriend who's now in the military maybe you know him."

"I don't believe I do ma'am"

"Oh what a shame he is a sweet guy, Steve Rogers is his name."

Steve turns to face Gabrielle with wide eyes. He looks at her up and down, Gabrielle was dressed differently than she usually would dress.

"Gabrielle?" Steve asks.

Gabrielle smiles at him and nods her head. He pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss.

"What happened to you?" Gabrielle questions.

"It's a long story, but what do you think?"

"Hm it's different, but I like it."

"What about you? You look beautiful but you hardly dress like this."

"Well I'm now working as a nurse now so I have to dress properly"

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go Captain" a man says.

"Of course, Good bye Gabrielle," Steve says giving her a goodbye kiss.

"Good Bye, Captain America."


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later, Gabrielle was working in the hospital wrapping some bandages when her superior walks in.

"Ms. Orphanides you and I will be heading to the front lines to be medics for the soldiers," She says.

"O-Of course Ms. Altine," Gabrielle says. That night Jessica returned home to see Gabrielle packing her bags.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the front lines," Gabi answers not looking up from her bags.

"What!? You can't!" Jessica yells still remembering the letter she got about Bucky. She doesn't want to lose her best friend after just losing her boyfriend.

"I'm only going as a medic nothing more, I'll be staying at the camps."

"But-"

"I don't have a choice Jessica is telling me to go and she is the head nurse I have to go," Gabi interrupts looking at her best friend with a serious yet loving look. Gabi didn't want to leave her friend, but she doesn't have much of a choice.

"J-Just be careful please."

"I will I swear."

The next day every nurse Gabrielle had become friends with, plus Jessica, watched as she left to head to the front lines. They traveled for a few days and finally made it to the camp.

"Welcome and my name is Agent Carter."

"Hello Agent Carter it's an honor to meet you," Ms. Altine says as Gabrielle bows her head.

"This way to your tent, right now Ms. Orphanides-"

"Gabrielle is just fine," Gabi says.

"Of course, if needed you will be the only nurse to head out onto the field," Carter informs, " Ms. Altine says you are a strong woman, we originally asked to go, but she insisted that you go instead."

Gabrielle glares at Ms. Altine, of course no wonder she told her to come. Gabrielle was shown to her tent, she has her own, and she began to unpack her medical supplies. As she did she could hear people talking rather loudly, she went to check it out and saw a big group of men walking to the camp.

"We need a nurse!" a man calls. Gabrielle grabs her supplies and heads out to help.

"You're late," Cater says.

"Couldn't call my ride," Steve answers.

"Hey! Let's hear it for Captain America!" Bucky says. Everyone cheers.

"James Barnes please do not move I need to wipe you wounds," Gabrielle says trying to wipe his wounds.

"OW! Hey th-Gabrielle!?" Bucky cries. Steve hears him, since he is standing next to him, he turns his head from Peggy to the nurse helping Bucky.

"G-Gabrielle?" Steve asks.

"I'll handle your wounds after Bucky's Steve, Come with me to my tent," Gabi says taking Bucky's arm and pulls him to her tent. Steve follows closely behind.

"Gabrielle what are you doing here?" Steve asks worried when they enter her tent.

"I'm a field nurse," Gabrielle answers, "And no I did not choose to come here my superior told me to come."

"It's too dangerous for you to be here!" Bucky says as she cleans his cuts.

"I know it is, but I couldn't disobey direct orders," Gabi smiles at the two of them, "But don't worry I will be fine."

A few days later Gabrielle was sent out with another regiment that were heading toward enemy lines. Gabrielle was scared, sure she has fought before, but she has never shot or killed anyone. As they got further into enemy territory Gabrielle became numb to the fighting and killing, but one person caught her eye. He had a symbol on his coat that she had seen before, but where? Before she could do anything she, and a few other men, were knocked unconscious.

When Gabrielle comes to she's tied to a table, she looks around to see needles and other medical tools. She tries to get free but to no avail.

"That isn't going to work," A man says with a thick german accent.

"Who are you?" She hisses.

"My, My what a fiery temper," the man says walking out into the light, "My name is Zola and you are my new test subject."

"Test subject?"

"I'm going to recreate the super soldier serum and you will be the one who will test it," Zola smiles evilly seeing the fear in her eyes, "Lets see if the tesseract can recreate the formula."

All Gabrielle can remember is a sharp pain coursing through her body, she screams in pain as more needles are put in her arms. She doesn't know how much time had gone by as HYDRA had her locked in a cell, she is the only one out of all of the Test Subjects to live through the process. But one day she could hear explosions coming from outside, she stood up and went to the little window she had to look around.

"Besorgen Sie sich die Mädchen und bekommen ihr auf die nächste Fabrik, bevor sie sie finden können! Jetzt!" A voice yells. Gabrielle waits for the door to open and then she attacks the soldier stealing his gun and shoots him and his superior.

She runs down the hall to get out of the factory before it all went up in flames. Once she was outside she ran into someone. The man grabs her arms.

"Let me go!" She hisses.

"Gabrielle it's me!" Bucky says.

"Bucky!" Gabi cries hugging him.

"C'mon we have to get out of here." Gabi nods and follows Bucky to the forest.

"Did anyone find her?" Steve asks his team.

"No sorry Steve," Dugan says and the others nod. Steve sighs ever since he learned that Gabrielle was captured by HYDRA he was determined to find her no matter what.

"Steve!" Bucky calls. Everyone looks towards where they heard the voice and their eyes widen, running with him is Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle!" Steve cries running up to her and lifts her up and hugs her and kisses her.

"Steve I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm glad that you are safe."

That night Steve let Gabrielle stay in his tent to keep an eye on her to make sure she is safe.

"How long was I there?" Gabrielle asks.

"Four months," Steve answers and Gabrielle's eyes widen. Four months?

"I can't believe it..." Gabi says hiding her face.

"Hey it's ok you're safe now," Steve says taking her hands, "I will protect you."

"Thank you Steve," Soon Gabrielle fell asleep something she wasn't able to do in a long time.

The next morning they headed off to the next factory and much to Steve contempt Gabrielle came along. Gabrielle convinced them that they will need a medic on the team. They headed toward the next factory and began the attack, while they were fighting the men saw that Gabrielle was not only handy for medical treatment, but fighting as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this payback?" Bucky asks Steve.

"Why would I ever do that?"

Gabi giggles watching the two talk as they got ready to board a train where Zola hids. As she got ready to get on the train her anger boils in her blood, she felt something flowed through her blood that felt like a strong power. When she finally got on board her, Steve, and Bucky went to get Zola, they fought against the soldiers that were on the train.

"This is a little too easy," Bucky says.

"We better keep our guard up," Steve says, "Gabrielle stay by Bucky."

"Right."

They continued to fight back when another HYDRA agent came out with one of the special guns powered by the tesseract. Bucky and Gabrielle stay out of Steve's way as he fights against the agent, suddenly the wall next to Bucy and Gabrielle was hit with a blast causing the two to fall. Gabi grabs onto the wall and one of bucky's hands.

"Gabrielle! Bucky!" Steve yells, "Give me your hand!"

Gabi tries pulling Bucky up so he could get Steve's hand, but it was hard on her.

"Gabi let me go! If you don't you may end up breaking your arm!" Bucky yells at her.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go!" Gabi yells trying to pull him up again, but the bar holding both of them begins to break off the wall.

"Hurry!" Steve cries.

"It's no use Steve! I can't hold on much longer!" Gabi yells.

"No! Just hang on a little longer!" Steve yells as he reaches out to her. Just as he's about to get a grip on her the bar breaks off sending Bucky and Gabi to the ground below.

"NO!" was the last thing Bucky and Gabrielle heard.

"When is she going to wake up?" A female voice asks.

"We aren't sure," A male voice answers, "She's been like this for three months now."

_Three months? Been like what? _

Slowly she opens her eyes and she sees a white ceiling of what she can guess is a hospital. She looks to her left and she sees her friend.

"J-Jessica?"

"Gabi! You're awake!" Jessica cries as she hugs her friend. Gabi winces in pain coming from her right arm.

"Oh! Sorry."

"What...what happened?"

"It's a long story Ms. Orphanides," a man says, "And I will be happy to explain."

_**A Year Later **_

Gabi had just returned home from a night of fighting crime in her hometown, she was kinda bruised but it was nothing new. Her family, mainly her mother and stepfather, were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"I'm back," she said walking into the dining room.

"You weren't gone that long this time," Michael says looking up from his paper.

"Yea well when it's just a bunch of teens who think they're all that and can do whatever they want its a pretty easy mission," Gabi sighs, "I much rather be on a more exciting mission."

"I think you had enough excitement when you traveled through time last year," her mother states, "You don't need more excitement than that."

"Oh c'mon mom life has been so dull since then, I had more fun fighting in World War II than just being a regular teen in the 21st century weird as that sounds."

"Since that trip we have a hard time going on our own vacations since," her mother points to her upper right arm.

When Gabi and Bucky fell off the train she ended up severely injuring her right arm and the shoulder and part of her upper arm had to be replaced with mechanics. It's a real pain now for her to get threw security at the airport because of it, but luckily SHIELD helped with that.

"I tried to save a friend, I'm lucky I even survived that fall."

"Why don't you clean up and then grab some food before it gets cold," Michael suggests. Gabi takes a quick shower and then grabs some food when she suddenly got a weird feeling. Her eyes flashes blue for a minute and then it disappears, something bad just happened she thought.

After dinner Gabi and her family had family movie night when there was a knock at the door. Her mother looks at the clock confused.

"Who would be here at 10 at night?" she questions walking to the door.

"Is Agent Orphanides home?" A female voice asks when her mother answers the door. Gabi gets up from her spot on the floor and goes to the door to see Agent Hill.

"Agent Hill, what are you doing here?" Gabi asks walking up.

"We need you for a mission," Hill says, "The Winter Soldier has appeared again."

Gabi's eyes widened, she fought against the Winter Soldier about a month after she had woken up, he was a great fighter but nothing she couldn't handle. But when they fought she was ambushed by HYDRA agents, which totally pissed her off, that's when she learned Zola thought ahead and placed a chip in her neck to control her. She hasn't been able to remove it due to the fact it's attached to her spine and nervasystem so it would be a painful and risky move to remove it.

"I would love to help put him in his place," Gabi says with a smirk.

"You know you have to be very careful due to the fact of the chip in your neck."

"I know but with all of the practice I have gotten with my power I can keep a level head. _Sort of_"

"Gabrielle are you sure you should go? The last time he tried to kill you," Michael says.

"He didn't try, he knows HYDRA needs me as much as they need him since I have the power of the Tesseract inside me and now that the Tesseract is on Asgard I'm the closest thing they have to it."

"She has to go, maybe she can save him," her mother says. Gabi nodded and headed off to get her things together to head off to Washington DC.

A battle broke out in DC as Steve, Natasha, and Sam fought against The Winter Soldier and his allies. Steve fights against Winter Soldier on a neighborhood street, he had to admit he is a good fighter and with his metal arm made it all the harder. He had lost his shield sometime during the fight and had to fight hand to hand combat. He got hit in the chest and fell backwards to the ground, before he could get up and defend himself his shield hit Winter Soldier right in his chest.

"Chto vy dumayete, chto vy delayete Shadow!" Winter spat.

"YA delayu to, chto pravil'no Zima! Ostanovit' eto seychas i u menya ne budet prichinyat' tebe bol'!" Shadow growls running up to stand in front of Steve.

"Who are you?" Steve asks the girl.

"They call me Shadow and I'm a alley."

Steve and Shadow fought against Winter Soldier and Steve noticed that Shadows powers were much like that of Loki and the tesseract. She got hit hard causing the fabric around her face to rip. Steve hit Winter hard knocking off his mask when he turned to face Steve Steve's face fell.

"bucky?"

"Who the hell is bucky?"

"Bucky! C'mon you can get thru this like I did!" Shadow yells. Steve to face her and his eyes widen seeing her face.

"G-Gabrielle?"

"Shadow you cannot defy us," Bucky says taking out a remote, Gabi's eyes widen as she knows what it does. She tries to get the remote from him but he presses the button before she can.

"AH!" Gabi cries in pain holding her head.

"Gabrielle!" Steve yells running over to her. Before he could do anything Gabi kicks her legs under his and holds a knife to his neck.

"Don't kill him, not here" Another man's voice says.

"Yes sir," Bucky and Gabi say.

Steve looks at his friends in disbelief and worry as he is taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is it Gabrielle is alive?" Steve asks himself not knowing he said it out loud.

"Should I tell him sir?" Natasha asks Fury.

"Rogers, Gabrielle was born in 1995 and was accidently sent to the past when a time machine picked up two random girls and brought them to your time," Fury explains, "After she fell off the train Coulson found her barely alive and brought her back to our time. She was in coma for a while, she didn't know you are alive because she was asleep during the attack on New York."

"Time travel?" Sam asks, "So that's how she got the metal shoulder, from the train accident."

"Her father is Bruce Banner, but unlike her father she doesn't turn into a big rage monster," Natasha says, "She does have the power of the Tesseract because of HYDRA experimenting on her, she also has the effects of the serum inside her."

"So what happened?" Sam asks crossing his arms, "One minute she's fighting on our side the next she has a knife to Steve's neck."

"There's a chip in her neck connected to her nervasystem and brain, Zola put it there in order to control her," Agent Hill informs, "It was too dangerous to remove so she trained with her magic to be able to keep a level head, obviously it didn't work too well."

"Unless she's pretending," Natasha says and the others look at her confused and surprised.

"Acting? What do you mean?" Steve and Sam question.

"C'mon Sam you know Gabi as much as I do and we both know she is a great Actress."

"She's right, Gabi totally had the government fooled with her actions for a long time until Syracuse tells them she's a vigilante. Also she played a convincing boy in the plays she was in."

"I knew him," Bucky says as they strap him into the shock therapy machine.

"Shadow can you take care of him, we have some important business to take care of," The leader orders.

"Of course sir," Gabi says in a monotone as they all walked away and left the room.

Gabi walks up to the machine and sets the levels, but puts her hand on Bucky's chest as it glows blue.

"_Listen well James Barnes you will slowly remember who you are." _she says as her eyes glow blue. Bucky screamed in the pain Gabi was causing him as she faked making the machine shock him.

Gabi left the room and smirked under her mask, she had to gather all information she could.

Steve and Bucky fought against each other in the helicarrier as he tried to shut it down, what Steve hadn't realize is that Bucky was under the same control Clint was under the year before. As they fought Gabi was with the leader holding the leaders hostage, Gabi held a knife to Fury's neck from behind.

"Shadow tell Winter to return with Captain America," the leader orders.

"Yes sir," Gabi does as he says and not long later Bucky returns with a badly beaten Steve. Everyone, who didn't work for HYDRA, looked in horror at fallen soldier in the hands of his old friend, Sam was also brought in a gun to his head.

"Now Captain what do you think of this," The leader says walking over to him, "You defeated us once, but now you can't fight off our best soldiers. Your best friend and girlfriend."

Shadow and Winter exchanges glances but soon went back to the dull look.  
>"Shadow begin the mission!" The leader orders.<p>

"Yes Sir," Shadow says walking over to the controls and began to put in the codes.

"Gabrielle...please...stop!" Steve calls out to her. She looks at him and Sam and there was a sparkle in her eye, something mischievous.

"Do it!"

Gabi continues to put in the code and confirms that she wants the actions to proceed. Suddenly all over the screens it read "All systems have been deleted and returned to original settings."

"What did you do!?" The leader yells running over to her hitting her. Gabi backs away and takes out her knives.

"Did you really think I was under your control?" Gabi asks, "This whole time I was acting."

"I knew it," Natasha says.

"Bucky lets end this," Gabi says. Bucky nods and attacks the other HYDRA agents knocking them out easily.

"B-Bucky?" Steve asks very confused.

"Sorry bout the beating Steve," Bucky says helping him up, "But I had to make it convincing."

"You Bitch!" The leader yells attacking Gabi, "You will die!"  
>"Yea right!" Gabi laughs blocking his attack.<p>

"Oh but you forget about the chip."  
>"That won't work! I am not your puppet!"<p>

"Oh no not that," He smiles evilly, "There are other settings just in case."

Gabi's eyes widen and she attacks him as he pulls out a remote and presses a button causing electricity to run threw Gabi's body.

"AH!" Gabi screams in pain. Steve, Sam, Bucky and Natasha try to get to her but more HYDRA agents attack them.

The leader uses this time to do severe damage to Gabi, but thanks to her power she was somewhat able to fight back. The leader gets a hold of her around her neck and slams her into a wall and pins her there.

"Now die you little bitch," He says stabbing her in the stomach. He lets go of her and lets her fall to the floor.

"NO!" Steve yells hitting the HYDRA agents and runs to Gabi's side as Fury takes care of the leader.

"Gabi please hold on," Steve begs holding her and puts pressure on the wound.

"I...I'm sorry Steve...," Gabi cringes in pain, "I should have told you bout my...plan."

"It's alright, Gabrielle it's alright."

The next day Steve woke up in the hospital, he couldn't remember how or when he got there. He looks over to see Sam and Bucky talking about something.

"On your left," Steve says.

"He has a sense of humor huh?" Sam smirks at Bucky.

"Yep," Bucky answers and looks at his friend, "How are you feeling Steve?"

"Better," Steve says then his eyes widen, "Where's Gabrielle? Is she alright?"

"Easy Steve," Sam says placing a hand on his shoulder, "She's fine, Natasha is with her right now in her room."

Steve sighs with relief, Gabrielle is alright, she's going to be fine. Soon Natasha enters the room.

"Hey Cap how do you feel?" She asks.

"I'm fine, How's Gabrielle?"

"She's doing fine," Natasha smiles, "She woke up not too long ago, at most she'll be in some pain for a while."

"When can I see her?"

"In a few days, or sooner depending on how stubborn you both are."


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later Steve and Gabrielle were both released from the hospital and were currently helping SHIELD get things back in order.

"You what?" Agent Hill asks.

"I put all of the important documents on this flash drive right here," Gabi says placing the flash drive on the desk, "I got all of these a few hours before HYDRA was going to set their plans in motion."

"Smart move," Natasha complements.

"Thanks."

"Now, what about ," Fury says eyeing the two former HYDRA agents, "How is it he suddenly remembered everything from his past?"

"Simple Gabrielle used her powers on me to restore my memories," Bucky says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I put him under a similar spell that Loki had used on Hawkeye and ," Gabi states. Fury nods his head and looks over the documents of how deep HYDRA was in SHIELD.

"You two will have to be very careful from now on," Fury says, "It seems this went deeper then we thought. HYDRA is still out there."

"You wont have to worry too much," Agent Hill says, "We will make sure HYDRA is not on your trail."

"Another thing," Fury says with a little smirk on his face, "You two and Sam will now be apart of the Avengers initiative."

"What?" The two ask and Sam looks in shock as well as Steve.

"You three have all of the qualifications to be apart of the team," Fury states, "Besides someone needs to keep under control."

Gabi snickers at that, sure she can help her father stay calm but controlling the Hulk was almost impossible. Well until she can find the right spell to help her father, thing is he doesn't know she has magic or is a fighting.

"I'll do my best sir," Gabi says finally.

Four months have passed since HYDRA's attack on SHIELD and everything seemed to be at peace, well except for Tony getting attacked and Thor fighting against the dark elves. But other then that everything seemed to be going great for the Avengers, Gabrielle had graduated High School, Steve, Bucky and Sam started to live together since HYDRA knew of Steve's old address and Bucky had no where else to go. Then around July 15th each Avengers is attacked, lucky for each they were in pairs when they were attacked. Clint and Natasha were attacked in Berlin, Germany, Steve and Bucky were attacked in DC (again), Tony, Rhodey, and Bruce in NYC, and then finally Sam and Gabrielle in Orlando, Florida. After the attacks, Thor joined Clint and Natasha in their fight, they all met up in one of SHIELD's secret locations in Maine just in case it was a familiar enemy that attacked everyone.

"Whoa, whoa what is girly doing here?" Tony asks upon seeing Gabrielle sitting next to Natasha.

"Fury what is my daughter doing here?" Bruce asks getting a little mad.

"I'll explain in a minute once Steve and James arrive," Fury says simply.

Soon Steve and Bucky arrive and everyone gathers around the table waiting for Fury to speak.

"As you can tell we have four new people gathered here today," Fury says, "Each one was also attacked during the week which is why I asked each one to meet here today."

"Who ever attacked us also went after ones we care for," Tony figures out, "But why didn't they go after Jane, Pepper, or Betty?"

"They weren't attacking loved ones," Agent Hill says, "They were attacking those who would be a threat to them."

"Ok so Rhodey and Sam I get, but what about those two?" Clint asks pointing at Bucky and Gabrielle.

"That is because as of four months ago, James Barnes, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, and Gabrielle Orphanides are now apart of the Avengers."

"WHAT!?" They all asks, minus Natasha and Steve.

"You recruited my daughter!? She can't even fight!" Bruce yells as his skin began to turn green. Before anyone could do anything Bruce was lifted into the air by a light blue light and was spun around until he was a different shade of green. They all turn to see Gabi's hand glowing a light blue and she had a tiny smile on her face.

"Sorry Daddy, but I couldn't have you going all Hulk on us."

She gently set Bruce down and he wobbled a little making Tony laugh.

"How did she do that?" Clint asks.

"Let's say she has the same power as the tesseract," Steve answers.

The others look at her with surprise and shock as Gabi just smiles bigger. After many explanations of Bucky and Gabrielle abilities, finally Bruce agreed to let Gabi stay.

"If this get really bad I want you to run away," Bruce says.

"No promises."

"You should know that your daughter is stubborn," Tony says as Bruce sighs, "Also since her presous Capsical is fighting she'll want to fight at his side."

"Steve..." Bruce says with an edge.

"I...I was going to tell you," Steve says nervously.

"When?"

"I...uh..."

"Daddy!"

"Hurt her and the Other guy will hurt you," Bruce says with venom.

"Yes sir."

"So what are their code names?" Tony asks.

"Well they get to choose what they would like," Agent Hill says.

"I'll go with Falcon," Sam says.

"I'll stick with War Machine," Rhodey says, "It sounds cool."

Bucky and Gabi look at each other debating whether or not to change their code names or not. Gabi loved the name, but wearing all black is not her thing that's her mother's thing.

"I'm goin to keep my code name," Gabi says simply.

"Me too," Bucky agrees.

"Is that smart?" Natasha asks them, "Those names are affiliated with HYDRA, if word gets out you are with the Avengers they will be after you again."

"So be it," They say in unison, "We have a score to settle with them."

"Wait, HYDRA?" Clint asks very confused, "What do they have to do with their code names?"  
>"Their code names are Winter Soldier," Natasha points at Bucky, "And Shadow. You should recognize those names Clint."<p>

"Wait! Gabrielle worked for HYDRA!?" Tony asks rather loud.

"I didn't have a choice! The stupid chip in my neck gave them control over my mind," Gabrielle defended.

"And they brainwashed me," Bucky says.

"WHat's stopping them from using Girly again?! With that chip they could kill us!"

"Brother Tony you may want to calm down," Thor says.

"They can't," Natasha says with a smirk, "I short circuited it when Gabrielle and I were training."

"Yea thanks for that," Gabi mumbled.


End file.
